The World l The Destiny Child
by Zackangeel
Summary: An adventure When a boy born with a power whether to destroy the world or to save it it all depends on his future
1. The beggining of destiny

THE WORLD I The Destiny Child

By: Anthony Contreras

1/14/09

This is another of my oldest stories since i was 8 so i hope you enjoy read and comment if you like ^^

thnxs.

* * *

Chapter 1

The beginning of Destiny

On a Dreadful night thundering rain the skies black as ash the rain pours down below. A woman wearing a brown robe running in the woods huffing and puffing she looked back as she was running, seeing if any one was chasing her. She was carrying something holding onto it tight. It looked like a brown bag, she was running away from her burned kingdom, her home raided and destroyed. The lit flames rose in the sky making an orange glow. The woman was running to a place that was always safe to her. A sanctuary known as the fortress, the blistering winds and rain pouring down making it hard to run, she ran closer to the sanctuary; to the entrance, She ran to the door and kept knocking on it. The door opened and she fell inside. A knight that had a great silver armor suit and a black cape saw her fell helplessly to the floor. He ran to her and held her. The knight pulled the lady's hood down and his eyes widened. "My Lady." He said. She had black smooth long hair, her shiny beautiful black eyes as she lies helplessly "Take care of Tony…please you need to make sure he knows…"

She said. Those were her last words …" My lady!" The knight yelled. She was dead. He looked at the brown bag and uncovered it, his eyes widened. It was a baby boy. He has black short hair, black eyes and cute chubby cheeks. The baby opened its eyes and looked at the knight "It's a boy, but what did she mean?" he said. The next day there was a funeral for the queen. The head knight called the rest of the knights down. Three knights came down they all had silver armor but each has different cape colors one had a red cape the other blue, the other green, the knight with the black cape started to talk about the queen. "Men! The queen has passed away, We all knew her well, she was born here, she was raised here, she was trained by all of us we all will remember the day when we first met her. But then last night she came here for us, For us to protect something dear to her and look" the knight took out Tony and held him so the others could see "I don't know much of him but we will raise it and protect it, as the queen wishes for us to do. Teach the boy to be strong and for it to take on the next generation" he said. "We will protect him as our will we will train him to be a skilled warrior "they all cheered.

As the years past the boy has tremendous skills training hard. Tony trains everyday with weapons practicing new techniques. The knights loved the boy and his ability of tremendous skills, but the boy had a secret that none knew, He always have crazy realistic dreams always about himself and shadows trying to get him. He sometimes can see shadows following him but when he tries to see if there was any there was nothing. That night Tony had a dream that there was a raid on a village flames were roaming the village shadow like creatures with long necks were destroying everything, Tony looked around him then he saw a man and a woman fighting the shadow long necks. The woman was stabbed "no!" the man yelled. Then the man was stabbed blood was coughed out of his mouth. "Goodbye…my son" he said. Then the man fell to the ground the village was perished in flames then everything blacked out. Tony opened his eyes and hears that someone was in trouble in the woods, someone was yelling for help, he ran trying to go to the woods and help but shadow long necks appeared surrounding Tony, the shadows all dashed towards Tony all at once he went to his knees and covered his hears with his hands and closed his eyes "Wake up!" He yelled everything whitened. Tony woke up; it was morning. "Another dream…" Tony said to himself. "Help!" Tony's eyes widened "huh?" he ran to the window and looked at the woods outside. "Help!" He wandered outside then wandered off into the woods because he heard someone yelling help.

" Help!" It said. " Where are you?" Tony yelled. Tony followed the voice cry " help! " he looked around no one was around.

"Hey where are you?" Tony yelled. " Up here!" it said. Tony looked up and there was a boy he had black short spike hair and he was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts hanging from a tree branch high up on the tree "Hey hold on!" Tony yelled.

"I don't know if I could hold on any longer!!" he yelled. Tony started to panic 'Ok what should I do, what should I do?" Tony said to himself. "Oh no!" the boy yelled. Tony looked up and saw that the boy was losing grip. The boy lost grip of the tree and started to fall. Tony's eyes widened and the boy landed on Tony. The boys eyes were closed tight then he opened one eye a little to look around him the boy sees that he didn't die after all so he opened both of his eyes and got up. Tony was right below the boy "hey " the boy said. Tony got up wiping the dirt off himself; "Sorry about that "the boy said. "No its ok" Tony smiled. "Well thanks for saving me," he said. "No problem so why were you up there in the first place?" Tony said. "I live there" he replied. "

" So hey what's your name? " the boy said. "Oh my name is Tony" Tony said. " Well my name is Oscar' Oscar said. "Nice' Tony said. "Yup"Oscar bragged. They both shook hands. "So where do you live?" Oscar asked. "I live in a fortress do you want to see?" Tony said. "Sure!" Oscar yelled. The two started to walk down towards the fortress "So Oscar Where do you live?" Tony asked Oscar stopped walking; Tony stopped and looked at Oscar

"What's wrong "Tony said. "? I-I don't have a home," Oscar said sadly. Tony walked towards Oscar "how come you don't have a home?" Tony asked, "My home was destroyed, my parents left me in the forest for me to be safe, they told me they would be back but they never did so I was abandoned, I've been living alone ever since, the tree that you saw me on was my home, I live in that tree "Oscar said. An image went through Tony's mind, of his dream about the man and woman and the raided village. Tony looked down sadly. "Oh I'm sorry" Tony said. "No it doesn't matter " Oscar said. Tony thought for a moment "Wait! I have an idea! How about you live with me?" Tony said. "Me? Living with you?" Oscar said. "No c'mon you need a home anyways, it's better than sleeping in that tree " Tony said. Oscar thought for a moment then nodded. "okay" Tony grabbed Oscar and brought him to the fortress. Everyone saw Oscar, Tony walked up to them. "Please he doesn't have a home!" Tony explained. The knight's thought about Tony's idea they all agreed and accepted. Now Oscar lives with Tony Ever since. Tony and Oscar fought together side-by-side practicing their skills every day. But that night Tony had a dream, rain was pouring, thunder crackled. The four great warriors stood looking at the shadow emptiness. The ground shook and a giant claw stepped out of the shadows, and in front of the four warriors. Then the head of a dragon popped out of the shadows, and attacked the warriors. They all fought the giant black dragon, but they weren't strong enough, the Dragons large tail whipped the warriors and made sure they fall. Then the dragon's breath would turn the warriors into stone. All four of the warriors were petrified. Shadow long necks appeared and started to come towards him, the dragon glanced at Tony than it ran after him. Tony woke up

"Huh? Oh…it was just another dream" Tony looked around it was morning. Oscar was waiting outside for Tony to also come outside. Tony and Oscar wandered off into the woods and started to play a game of hide and seek "ok Oscar I hide and you look for me "Tony said. "No! It's your turn! I'm tired of being it all the time!" Oscar was about to cry. "Wait no don't cry! Ill be it just don't cry!" Tony said. "ok!" Oscar said than he ran to hide While Tony counts. "Ok 1…2…3.8 26…99…1 million!" Tony yelled. He wandered around looking for Oscar, But Tony heard someone crying, and he looked around and saw a girl crouched down alone lying against a tree crying. She had short brown hair and a red ribbon tied to her hair.


	2. When dreams come true

Chapter 2

When Dreams come true

"Hey are you ok?" Tony asked. The girl looked up at Tony "-sniff-who are you?" she said. "My name is Tony But what's wrong?" Tony asked. "My name is Megan and I have no one to play with," Megan said. "Aw c'mon cheer up ill play with you " Tony said. " you will? –Sniff-" she said "well not with that face im not' Tony teased 'then what kind of face?" Megan asked "This one' Tony made a funny face Megan giggled than started to laugh "your funny Tony" Meghan said. Then she got up Tony looked at her funny Megan was wearing a red and white shirt and blue shorts "yeah I know" Tony said he turned and bumped into a tree. Tony fell on his back "ow" Megan laughed and smiled she ran and looked down at Tony"(man she's pretty)"Tony said in his mind "are you ok?" she asked. She pulled Tony up "yeah I am "Tony said. Then a sound of a high-pitched whistle filled the woods. Tony looked around him "huh?" "Well I have to go now there's a storm coming." Megan said. "Well it was nice meeting you Tony "Megan said. Then she hugged him. She started to walk away, she looked back at Tony and waved goodbye then Megan ran back to her home. Tony watched as she went all the way home. Oscar walked right beside Tony and waited for a couple seconds 'hey!" Oscar slapped Tony in the back of his head. Tony looked at Oscar "ow what was that for?" Tony looked at Oscar 'where were you!" he yelled. " Well I met this girl named Megan! And she's very pretty! And- " Oscar looked at Tony humorless "oh!" "I'm sorry Oscar I forgot we were playing hide and seek" Tony said. "How could you!" Oscar yelled. The two started to walk back to the fortress "you forgot about me I was hiding inside a dark place and it was scary!' Oscar said, "Hey I said I was sorry," Tony said. The sky was the color of a blackish grey a storm was coming and while the two were walking up the hill they saw an orange glow over the hill "huh? What is that?' Tony pointed Oscar and Tony ran up the hill. The two saw the fortress on fire and destroyed "oh no! The fortress!" Oscar yelled. The two ran down t the fortress to look for the knights. It started to rain shadow long necks started to appear, "It can't be!" he said to himself. They ran making there way to the entrance. it was starting to pour rain. More out on the fields they saw the four knights that were in stone. Tony went down on his knees "T-this is like my dream! Could this be real!" Tony said to himself. Then there was a shake on the ground it was coming closer, Oscar grabbed his dagger that was held on to by a case on his back. Tony looked out at the forest of withered trees .the trees were being pushed away Then a black dragon came out of the withered tree forest charging towards Tony. "Tony"! Oscar yelled. Tony jumped away and the dragon missed. Tony was on the ground, it roared then pushed Oscar away making Oscar hit a tree leaving him on the ground, the dragon put up its claws to crush Tony, "Tony!" Oscar yelled. But a long sword blocked it. The mans brown spiked up hair he had a pair of pilot goggles around his neck, also wearing a black tank top silver plate armor on his shoulders black leather gloves and black jeans with some black boots. He pushed the dragon away with his blade "this way!" he said. The man grabbed Oscar and put him on his shoulder. He got on his motorcycle and put Oscar on the motorcycle then drove it to Tony "Get on!" he yelled. Tony looked back and the dragon was getting back up, Tony got on and held on. They rode off threw the woods, A roar sounded behind them the dragon was flying behind them catching up, It tried to ram the motor cycle so they can fall but they dodged every hit that the dragon threw at them. The man grabbed his blade and jumped off the motorcycle and towards the dragons head; he slashed the dragon on its right side of its head. Then he kicked the head to jump back on the motorcycle then rode off out of the withered tree forest into the wastelands. The motorcycle was going about 100 mph. The stone dragon flew high into the sky and roars. Smaller stone dragons appeared and were sent to go after them. The stone dragons caught up and started attacking, the man was being attacked, and made the motorcycle to slow down, and he was thrown off the motorcycle. The Motorcycle lost control and Oscar and Tony jumped off. Oscar grabbed his dagger then looked at Tony and nodded. Tony grabbed his dagger then nodded back. The small stone dragons went after them. Oscar and Tony were back-to-back facing the dragons "You got em" Oscar said. "You Bet" Tony said in a secured way. Tony and Oscar ran towards the dragons. Tony slashed a group of six stone dragons that was in his way, and then Oscar jumped over Tony and stabbed a stone dragon in the back, then gave Tony a boost in the air by throwing him up. Tony did a back flip and threw the dagger like a boomerang; the dagger slashed about four more stone dragons. Oscar jumped up to Tony and Tony grabbed Oscar and threw him more up in the air, Oscar continuously slashed five stone dragons that were coming towards him, They both landed on the ground looking around, There were more coming at them. Tony ran towards more of them and jumped up and uppercutted one stone dragon, then another. Then Oscar jumped up to Tony; Tony grabbed Oscar's hand and threw him up and Oscar slashed the rest of the six stone dragons in a pinch, Tony and Oscar both landed on the ground an did the high five. Tony looked at the man "Oscar grab the motorcycle." Tony said. Oscar nodded, Tony ran up to the man. The man woke up and put his hand over his forehead he looked at the two boys, he got up and looked around suspiciously " Where are the dragons?" He said. "Oh we took care of them " Oscar bragged. Tony rolled his eyes "well anyways thanks for saving us " Tony said. The man put his blade away, " No time lets move " The man said. They both followed him and got on the motorcycle, "hold on " The man said "why? " Oscar asked. The man grinned. The hover cycle zoomed out fast Finally they stopped. The boys looked at the ruins with fascination, "what's that over there?" Tony asked. The man grinned.

" Sabre city, well it was before after that incident. Now its just ruins so now it's now called Sabre city ruins. " He said. "Where headed to H.Q." He said. Then they rode off. A few minutes later "Here we are H.Q." The man said. They started to walk towards the front door, Tony and Oscar looked around with fascination.


	3. Introduction at HQ

CHAPTER 3

Introduction at H.Q

" Look it's an airport!" Tony pointed. "An airport was built to be part of the H.Q.' the man said. Then they followed inside. There was a lady that was inside, she looked at the three and smiled "oh your back" She said She walked towards them. " Wait! Before we do any thing, who are you guys?" Oscar said. "Well my name is Catherine" Catherine said. She had long black hair; she was wearing a black tanktop and a black skirt. The man was sitting on the couch and his eyes were closed the man grinned.

"The names Brad. " "Names Oscar "Oscar said. " What's your name?" Cathrine asked." Wait let me guess your Tony, aren't you" Brad said. Tony's eyes widened

" H-How-?" " -Someone told me," Brad finished. "It also told me that there's trouble in the woods, " he said. "How did you know that we needed help?" Tony asked. "I made a promise to an old friend." Brad said. "Hmmm…to the looks of it, looks like you still got a lot to learn about yourself" Brad said. A huge shake occurred shaking the ground "That must be Ben" Brad said. " Follow me " Brad said. Oscar and Tony looked at each other "Ben? " They said. Brad walked Tony and Oscar outside to the airport

A giant red and silver air ship flew over the airport "Whoa" Tony and Oscar yelled. The ship landed smoothly and perfect on the Airport. An elevator lowered down to the ground level and a man walked out of the airships elevator Walking towards the three. Brad introduced us "guys, this is Ben; the best pilot you would ever know" Brad said. "Sup guys" Ben said. Ben had a forward crew cut hair, and also wearing his pilot goggles on his forehead also a black pilot suit that kind of looks like a jacket his sleeves are rolled up and has leather pilot gloves with the black cackies and boots. "You fly that airship?" Oscar yelled. " Heh that aint no ordinary ship, that ship was built and hand- made by me" Ben said. "Really?" Tony asked. "Yup all you see around you was hand-made by me, the ship, the airport, the house! Yup" Ben finished. Brad was watching the two be amazed by Bens creations Brad grinned "Brad!" Cathrine yelled. Brad turned to Cathrine

"What is it? He said. "Brad I think I might have located her!" Cathrine said. "You mean you found Vicky?" Brad said. Cathrine nodded "Guys c'mon!" Brad yelled. Ben, Tony and Oscar followed inside. "What's going on?" Ben asked. "Well we think we have found Vicky" Cathrine said. "You sure?" Ben said. "Yeah; right off of forest fortress" Brad said. "Forest fortress was our home, but after the attack," Tony looked away. "please! Let us come I have to see the fortress please!" Tony said. "yeah please let us go" Oscar said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded "alright let's go" Brad said. Everyone got on bens ship and flew down the main course to forest fortress. "whoa" "wow" Tony and Oscar said with amazement. Ben was piloting the ship and everyone else was making a plan for the rescue for Vicky. "So what's the plan?" Tony asked. "Well our objective is to save a woman named Vicky a friend of ours that has been taken by a madman named Seth, we don't know why he kidnapped her, but this man is once was an apprentice of the shadows they once tried to take over the world but then they were stopped, now he has came back and who knows what he'll do this time, but the thing is that he's dangerous and he has to be stopped." Catherine said. "Last time she was seen was forest fortress" brad said. "So right now were headed there right now," Ben said.

"We won't be heading there till tomorrow so get some rest." Ben said. Tony nodded. Oscar followed to the rooms and the two went to sleep. Tony was having another dream this time there was a woman floating in the air she was trapped shadows were surrounding her a shadow was floating right beside her the shadow sent the shadow long necks after Tony, A shadow of Tony came out of him, It grabbed a blade and jumped towards the shadows, it continuously attacked the shadows he was faster and stronger then all of them he destroyed all of the ten shadow long necks that went after him quickly, It backfliped back to the ground and stood facing Tony, the shadow grinned and went inside of him. There was shadow that was floating next to the woman "What am I?" Everything whitened. Tony woke up it was morning

"3 MINUTES TILL DESTINATION" Ben yelled. "Everyone head to the deck" brad said. Tony got up "weird dreams "He said. Then headed to the deck, everyone went to the deck and waits until they've reached the destination. The ship lands and everyone started to walk out of the ship.


	4. Battle with the wolves

CHAPTER 4

Battle With The Wolves

Tony and Oscar ran ahead to see the ruined fortress. Over the hill there it was, "Oscar look" Tony pointed. The rest of the crew saw it as well. "Wow, wouldya look at that" Ben said. "Guys say hello to forest fortress ruins" Brad said. "Yeah our ruined home" Tony said. Then everyone continued down to the ruins. Tony and Oscar wander around and go different directions "alright guys look for anything that may help us find Vicky" Brad said. Tony started to walk up the hill to see Megan's village. Oscar walked down looking around, but strangely has been hearing something following him Oscar looked up at the walls and crumbles of rocks started to fall off "huh?" Oscar looked at the top closely "Who's there?" Oscar yelled. Then on top of the roof, a wolf like creature makes its way down to Oscar, the creature lands in front of him and roars. Tony walked over the hill and sees that Megan's village was destroyed as well "No…" Tony said to himself, an image of flames surrounding the fortress Tony felt anger inside everything was going black but then a light shined from inside the darkness everything went back to normal. Tony got up "what just happened? Why is this always happening to me?" He said. "Tony! Help!" Oscar yelled. Tony turned and ran as fast as he could down to Oscar. Tony looked around but Oscar was gone. Everyone came to Tony to see what's wrong. "What happen" Brad asked. "I don't know Oscar was yelling for help than he disappeared" Tony explained. Everyone looked around for clues "Hey guys check this out" Ben yelled. Every one looked at Ben "Found anything?" Cathrine asked. Yeah look how shiny this rock is," Ben said. "Ben! Were not looking for rocks!" Brad yelled. "Oh yeah sorry " Ben said. "Guys look!" Tony said. "What is it" Brad said. "Theres a secret passage perhaps Oscars been through here" Tony said. "Alright lets go" Brad said. Then every one followed in down the passage. It was an old lit up hallway the torches was lighting the way down to the end of the passage." I don't remember this hallway." Tony said to himself. There was a light at the end of the passage "Look were almost there!" Tony yelled. At the end, there was some of the pile of the destroyed parts of the fortress in the middle of the room. " Guys Help!" Oscar yelled. Every one looked up, Oscar was in a cage up in the air. "Oscar!" everyone yelled.

Tony runs towards the pile of ruins "Hold on!" Tony yelled, Tony ran up the pile making his way to Oscar, He grabbed the cage door and tried to open it "It won't budge!" Tony said. "You have to get me out of here" Oscar said. " Hold on!" Tony said. Then something shot the cage making Tony back down "Whoa!"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you". Tony turned. It was a wolf man holding two black and silver pistols and was pointing his right pistol at Tony, the man's eyes were closed then he opened them looking at Tony. He has long brown hair and wearing a black tank top and a black leather jacket over with silver shoulder armor plates, black pants, black boots and a silver long chain hanging from his fang belt that's wrapped around his waist, also white strips was wrapped around his wrist to his elbow and a wolf-like brown tail. "Who are you?" Tony asked. The man started to walk towards the fortress pile, " Hmph, names Marcus you go back the way you came" Marcus said. " Marcus threw his toothpick to the ground. "Why is my friend Oscar in this cage? Let him out!" Tony said. "Why should I? I really don't like your kind." He yelled. "Tony!" Brad said to himself. Brad ran towards Tony, and then everyone followed Brad. Marcus looked at every one that was running towards him, Marcus snapped his fingers then a wolf like creature landed in front of Brad, The creature had spiked up long Black hair and wearing a leathered baidge shirt, he had white strips wrapped around his wrists to his elbows also he has human arms but wolf claws. He was also wearing shorts with a black ribbon wrapped around his waist he had wolf legs and feet and a black tail. Brad stopped in his tracks looking at the creature. The creature looked at Brad and started to growl showing its sharp fangs, "What are you?" Brad said to himself. " Hmph you brought friends to help you?" Marcus yelled. "Shut up let go of my friend!" Tony yelled. "Hmph pathetic you are!" Marcus said." " Taking away our home and woman that found us and saved our lives by protecting us! Now she's been taken away! I trust none who comes near! Marcos! Attack them!" Marcus yelled. "Brad! "Tony yelled. "For what you've done to our home was a very bad mistake and now you will have to pay the price" Marcus pointed his right pistol at Tony again. Tony grabbed his blade and pointed it at Marcus." Look I'm sorry for your home but I don't know what your talking about" Tony yelled. Brad and everyone else grabbed their weapons; Brad spun his blade and pointed it at the creature

"Hold on guys" Brad said to himself. The creature growled and jumped in the air and was aiming for Brad. Brad jumped away and the creature landed down punching the ground making a huge dent in the ground. Then it pushes its way up and dashes towards Brad and swings his claws at Brad. Brad was blocking the creature's attacks with his blade. "Brad!" everyone yelled. Ben spinned his spear and used it to leap high in the air and kicked the creature away Brad looked at Ben "thanks" Brad said. Ben nodded. Marcos got up Ben and Brad got ready then Marcos dashed at the two and the three fought. Tony watched as the three fight "Brad! Ben!" Tony yelled. "Hmph it won't help if you just yell their names so it's better off for you to just die!" Marcus aimed at Tony and fired. Tony jumped away and started to roll off the pile of the fortress ruins then grabbed his blade. Marcus pushed a switch on both of his pistols and a blade came out like a switchblade from both of the pistols. Then Marcus ran towards Tony, He jumped and front flipped and was about to swing at Tony. Tony looked up and blocked the attack. He pushed Marcus away and Marcus flew back in the air he did a back flip then landed back on his feet. Marcus grinned at Tony then ran towards him. Tony started to block Marcus's attacks "Oh man! This guy's too fast I don't know if I can hold off any longer!" Tony said to himself. Marcus spinned a 360 spin then kicked Tony away. Tony fell to the ground landing on his back Marcus walked towards Tony " Now to pay the price," Marcus said. He pointed his right pistol at Tony "Goodbye" Marcus said. Tony saw his blade then looked at Marcus and grinned. Tony kicked Marcus's hind legs and made Marcus fall on his back, Tony got up and grabbed His blade and pointed it at Marcus then tried to stab him, Marcus 's eyes widened and rolled to the left and got up. Marcus looked behind him and ran to the wall he jumped on the wall and pushed himself away leaving him in a vertical stance in the air Marcus grinned and he pointed both of his pistols at Tony "Hmph" Marcus started to fire at Tony. Tony's eyes widened and started to run to his right, dodging the bullets and ended up behind a wall huffing and puffing. Then Tony started to feel weird.


	5. First Transformation

Chapter 5

First Transformation

"W-what's h-happening to me?" Tony said to himself Tony went to his knees breathing hard Tony's eyes were closed he had visions of his past and then a bright white light shined he opened his eyes. Marcus landed on the ground His eyes were closed it seemed that he was listening, waiting. He looked at Marcus then he looked at the glass on the floor next to his foot, he stepped on a piece of glass and Marcus's right ear moved he opened his eyes and aimed and pointed and fired. The wall crumbled into pieces, Marcus looked but no one was there "What!" Marcus yelled. " Hey over here!" Marcus turned to his right and was kicked in the face. Marcus went to the ground "What happened I thought you had me?" Marcus looked at him.

"W-who are you" Marcus asked. "The names Anthony and don't you forget it!" Anthony looked exactly as Tony but has a different personality and strength Marcus jumped away from Anthony and pointed both of his pistols at Anthony "I don't know what happened to you but that doesn't change nothing!" Marcus yelled. Marcos jumped in the air ready to try and finish off Brad and Marcos. Brad looks at Marcos while Marcos was in the air," No! Not again!" Brad yelled. "Ben! Give me a lift! Its time too finish this!" Brad yelled. Ben pushed Brad in the air, and kicked Marcos away. Marcos fell down to the ground then got back up. Brad landed back on the ground "N-no way" Ben said. Brad and Ben were breathing hard "Brad! Ben! Are you guys okay?" Cathrine yelled. They looked at Cathrine "Don't worry" Ben replied. "Don't give up! You guys can do it!" Cathrine said. Brad thought for a moment " just hold on Tony!" Brad said to himself. He looked at Anthony and Marcos fighting his eyes widened "How did tony get so good?" he said. "Man I've never seen him with such skills" Brad said. "But something isn't right wait! Could it be? Is that part of his power? Has Tony really started to gain his power?" Brad said to himself "Brad!" Ben yelled. Brad turned and Marcos was running towards him. Brad quickly grabbed his blade and blocked Marcos's attack, Then Marcos knocked Brad to the ground "I-I don't know if I can hold off any longer" Brad said to himself. Anthony was dodging every bullet from Marcus's pistol then Anthony did a 360 spin and kicked Marcos in the Chest, Marcus drops to his knees, Anthony walks in front of Marcus "Look I wasn't here to hurt you or sent any one else here to hurt you! I'm here to save my friend Oscar! And to find a woman named Vicky" Anthony explained. Marcus's eyes widened "Vicky?" He said to himself. "Could these be the friends that Vicky was always talking about?" Marcus thought for a moment and whistled "Marcos! Stop and come here!" Marcus said. Marcos stopped and looked at Marcus, he ran towards Marcus, Anthony ran towards Brad Ben and Cathrine "Guys" Anthony yelled. Then Anthony fell to the ground breathing hard. A bright light shined from inside him then the light vanished Anthony turned back into Tony "Tony!" Everyone yelled. Brad Ben and Cathrine ran to Tony. Tony put his hand over his forehead "Are you ok Tony?" Cathrine asked "Yeah I just don't know how to explain it" Tony said. "You four!" Marcus said they turned it was Marcus and Marcos walking towards them, "So you know Vicky? "Vicky Mekai?" Marcos asked. When Tony heard that name, Tony put his hand over his forehead he saw an image of a woman's face. "Yeah, Vicky is my little sister" Brad said. Marcus and Marcos bowed down to everyone." Its an honor" They said." But please forgive us "They said.

Marcus and Marcos looked at them and stood up. " Your friend Vicky saved our lives and protected us from harm when we were hurt, But she told us she escaped from a man that tried to take her away, but then a shadow appeared and took her away we tried fighting it but it was too strong, she yelled at us saying that to go to the stone fortress then she vanished with the shadow into darkness, we are sorry" They said. "Stone fortress huh?" Ben said. Brad looked down " Come on guys were leaving". "Wait! Please let us come we wont cause any trouble we have to go and save her we have failed her once but we will not fail her again" Marcos said." "Fine" Brad said. "Hey! What about Me!" Oscar yelled. Everyone turned to Oscar; He was still in the cage. "Oh almost forgot! Can you guys get Oscar out?" Tony asked. Marcus nodded "Marcos" he said then Marcos jumped to the cage and grabbed the cage door and ripped the door out, Oscar was free. "Finally! What took you guys! You guys took a long time! you guys were about to leave me weren't you!" Oscar yelled. "Oscar?" Tony said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Shut up and get back in the ship!" Tony yelled. "Okay" Oscar said. Every one got on the ship. The ship flew high in the sky and away from the fortress. Meanwhile Tony was in his cabin sitting on his bed thinking, "why do I have weird dreams? Why are strange things happening to me?" Tony said. He shook his head trying not to think about it. " But how did I get such power? What happened to me? First I was feeling weak and out of nowhere I started to feel this power just flowing through me." Tony said to himself. "Its like someone else took control of me "Tony said, Tony went to sleep. Tony opened his eyes and looked around him everything was black "Don't be afraid of your power". Tony looked up It was Anthony standing in front of him "who Are you?" Tony asked. "The names Anthony" Anthony said. "Are you the reason why I've gained much power?" Tony asked. Anthony grinned, " You can say that" Anthony said. "I am a reborn of you Tony, I'm a part of you" Anthony said. "You're a part of me? But What am I?" Tony asked. "Why do I have weird dreams? Why are weird things happening to me?" Tony said. Anthony grinned, "Don't worry, your still young and still have a lot to learn " Anthony said. "The main thing is that when you need me, ill be in here" Anthony pointed at Tony's Head. " Wait In my head? Isn't it supposed to be in my heart?" Tony said. " You'll know what I mean, " Anthony said. Then Anthony faded away into Tony. Tony thought for a moment " What does he mean? He's a part of me? A reborn? Anthony? This all doesn't make sense!" Tony yelled. Well I guess I still have a lot to learn".


	6. Pay back

CHAPTER 6

PAY BACK

Tony woke up then stood up "lets go see what everyone is doing" Tony said. Tony walked through the door and down the hallway to the elevator, Tony pushed a button and the elevator door opened, Tony pushed the button "deck" then the elevator doors closed and took him up to the deck. Then the doors opened Tony went down the hall Marcus was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crissed crossed "Marcus?" Tony said. Marcus didn't say anything he just stood quiet. "Well I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened to you and for fighting and hurting you," He said. Marcus didn't say anything. Tony turned away and continued down the hall. Marcus opened his eyes "Wait" He said. Tony turned to Marcus, Marcus walked to Tony, " No, I'm sorry; sorry for attacking you and your friends, and taking Oscar prisoner." Marcus said. He gave Tony something then he started to walk away. Tony looked at it, and it looked like a bracelet with fangs connected around it. " But what is it?" Tony said." It's called a wolf bracelet," Marcos said while walking down the hall towards Tony. " A wolf bracelet? " Tony said. "Lets just say it's a sorry gift from Marcus " Marcos said. Tony put on the bracelet and looked at it " Well it looks cool" Tony said. "So what are you going to do now?" Tony asked. "Well I'm just going to be on the outside deck catching some air, " He said. "Oh well, ok have fun with that" Tony said. Then tony went to the deck to see everyone. Ben was piloting the ship, Cathrine was sitting down looking at the radar controls, Marcos was leaning against the rail and looking at the view window that was in front of the ship, and Brad was in the way front looking at the view. Tony walks to Brad. "You should go get Oscar if we are going to talk about the mission" Brad said. "Alright" Tony said. Then tony walks out of the deck and went to Oscars cabin. Tony knocks on Oscars door and walks in "Oscar?" Oscar turns and looks at Tony "yeah?" " Oh so you coming? Brad needs us at the deck for a meeting" Tony said. " Yeah". "But umm what do you think what's going to happen?" Oscar said. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "Well I mean that what if something goes wrong, like there was an endless army of monsters and we have to fight and we all die because we are too weak " Oscar said. "Oscar, nothing is going to go wrong we are not going to die" Tony said. "Besides even if there was an army we can still take them, " Tony said. "How?" Oscar said. " Because Me and you will fight till the end no matter what" Tony said. " Yeah! Fight till the end" Oscar said. They both put their knuckles together. They continued down to the deck where everyone is waiting. " So what's the mission!" Oscar said bravely. Brad walked towards Everyone " Well we all know that Vicky is located at Stone fortress and there will be forces defending the fortress so we know that you guys have the skills to successfully complete the mission, but we know that that you guys aren't strong enough so we have time before the forces bring vicky to stone fortress so you two will start your training and you guys will be finished before we get there" Brad said. "I know that we are asking a lot out of you but you guys have to know that you guys are our only chance" Cathrine said. " Yeah guys so you guys up for it?" Ben asked. Oscar and Tony looked at each other and nodded "Alright lets do it!" Tony yelled. Marcus grinned "Yeah! We save Vicky!" Marcos yelled.

A month has past as Tony and Oscar trained, but time was running out. The two were trained, trained well enough to save Vicky. Everyone was in the deck "Well guys now that you've have proven your skills and has grown stronger we can now proceed the mission and save Vicky" Brad said. Everyone cheered. The sirens were activated in the ship, " What's going on Ben? " Cathrine asked. Everyone was looking around why is the sirens activated. Marcus was just leaning against the wall staying quite like nothing is happening. "Were near" Marcus said. "Guys were close to destination!" Ben yelled. Everyone looked at Ben and nodded " Alright guys To the Elevator!" Brad yelled. Everyone ran down to the elevator. Oscar looked down looking worried Tony put his hand on his left shoulder Oscar looked at Tony, Tony grinned and smiled, Oscar did too. " Yeah till the end" He said then they ran down to the elevator following everyone. Ben was landing the ship inside the forest so no enemy could see the ship. The elevator took everyone too the exit room where the cargo doors opens, everyone got off the ship. " Well we finally made it too the stone fortress " Ben said. Brad walked up the hill, Tony and Oscar followed. Over the hill was the stone fortress a big fortress made by stone. Some of the fortress walls were broken, also with cracked walls; the fortress was filled with stone dragons, a figure of a shadow was on top of the fortress roof, "huh?" Tony looked and blinked but the figure wasn't there anymore." That was weird" Tony said.

"What was?" Brad asked. "I just thought I saw something that's all, but it turned out nothing was there, " Tony said. Ben, Cathrine, Marcos, And Marcus Walked up the hill, and stood beside Brad looking down at the fortress. "Well were ready when you are" Cathrine said. Brad nodded. "Well save you vicky I promise" Brad said. Everyone made their way down the hill running towards the fortress, a group of small Stone dragons saw them coming. Marcus saw the group "Marcos!" He yelled. Marcos dashed towards the dragons, and strikes through the dragon group in a pinch, He looked back and the dragons turned to dust. More of the dragons appeared Marcus looked up "Hmph" He jumped up high in the air and slowly doing a back flip pointing his pistols at the dragons, Then fired Destroying all the dragons coming towards him. Marcus landed back on the ground everyone continued down the path. A Stone dragon flew right behind the crew, it roared a violent roar. Everyone looked back at the dragon "Ben!" Brad yelled. Ben grabed his spear and gave Brad a boost in the air Brad grabed his blade and threw it towards the stone dragon. Ben threw his spear to the stone dragon. Brads blade struck into the stone dragons head and Bens spear stabbed the neck blood squirted out the Dragon turned to dust, and the two retrieved their weapons, and continued on the path. The entrance was in front of them but another stone dragon appeared in front of everyone. Tony and Oscar Dashed towards the Dragons. "Oscar now!" Tony yelled. Oscar grabbed Tony's left hand and gave him a boost By throwing Tony to the stone dragon, Tony grabbed his blade And slashed the stone dragon four times at the head then tony kicked the head, Tony did a back flip and landed back onto the ground "My turn!" Oscar yelled. Oscar ran to Tony and Tony gave Oscar a boost in the air by throwing him. Oscar did a

Back flip, while still in the air, Oscar Threw his blade and the blade strucked the Dragons head. Tony jumped to Oscar's blade and upper cutted the dragon's head. Tony threw his blade towards Oscar, Then Tony jumped back down and Oscar caught his blade "Oh yeah!" Tony and Oscar did the high five. Then continued inside the fortress. Inside, There was a giant Statue of a Stone dragon in the middle of the room, the room was empty "Whoa will you look at that" Ben said. Brad looked at the statue closely "Hmm something isn't right about this" Brad said to himself "Wow its huge!" Cathrine yelled. Tony looked around him Marcos looked up " I sense something " He said silently. Groups of Small stone dragons Appeared from the ground then all dashed towards everyone " You got em?" Oscar said. " You bet" Tony said in a secured way. They both dashed at the Dragons, Tony made Oscar go in front of him, His blade turned into a boomerang and Oscar through his blade at the dragons hitting most of them. His blade came back to him. Marcus jumped into a vertical stance to his left and started to fire at the dragons with his pistols. Brad, Ben and Tony were slicing their way through the Dragons. Marcos jumped high in the air and punched the ground making a huge dent in the ground. All of the stone dragons were defeated. But a Black aurora was formed and a figure of a shadow and a man appeared, Tony looked at the shadow and a flash back when Brad rescued him that night; the image was the dragon that chased them. "That's the one I saw on the roof" Tony said. Brads eyes widened. "S-Seth!" He said to himself. Seth looked like one of those innocent people who had a bad past, he has black hair and has it in a spiked up medium long pony tail, also the rest of his hair is down. He was also wearing a black cloak suit his armor on both of his arms and a scar on his left cheek. He raised his right hand into a fist and the shadow nodded and vanished into darkness. Seth looked down at everyone, and grinned. "The destiny child, so many years has past, and I've waited for this day to come" He said.


	7. The power of Darkness

Chapter 7

The power of darkness

"The destiny child?" Tony said to himself. " Where's Vicky!" Brad yelled. " Hmph the girl? She's right here" Seth snapped his fingers and Vicky appeared she was covered by shadows making her not move. Vicky had black hair down, grey eyes a black and silver bracelet on her left wrist; she was wearing a white and black tanktop with a black skirt and black high heels. Tony's eyes widened and an image of the woman was in his head. "Vicky!" Everyone yelled. Tony looked at Vicky, and his eyes widened "It's the same woman I saw in my dream? Did this all happen in my dream?" Tony said in his head. Tony snapped out of it. "Who are you!?" Tony yelled. Seth grinned." I…am the darkness ruler, who's known as Seth " Let Go of Her!" Brad yelled. Tony looked at Vicky "Tell me! What am I What's wrong with me?" Tony yelled. Seth pointed at Tony "You; you are the chosen one, the one that can change this world " Seth said. "What do you mean?" Tony yelled. "You have a long way to go but surely you will soon, you'll be able to unlock your true power, the power to create chaos to the world you were born to destroy" Seth said. "I was born to destroy? To create…chaos?" Tony closed his eyes and looked away, Tony had the image of the world in chaos. " Tell me! What are you planning to do Seth! " Tony yelled. "Truly you must know, I will finally resurrect the king of darkness to fill this world full of darkness and to finally put this pitiful world how it's suppose to be and the only way to do so is by; the black gate" Seth said. "Then why did you take my sister away!?" Brad yelled. Seth grinned. "Well I thought you knew" Seth said. "Knew what!" Brad yelled. "Vicky is the Key that opens the black gate. Brad's eyes widened " No!" He said to himself. "And as for the destiny child, I will set him to his original destiny, To destroy, and fulfill the world with eternal darkness" Seth explained. A flash back of the fortress destroyed and in flames in Tony's mind, Tony opened his eyes "No!" Tony yelled. Seth looked at Tony, " I wont let you do it! I Won't! I may not know what I am, but I wont let you do that!" Tony pulled out his blade and pointed it at Seth, "Let Her go!" Tony yelled. Oscar pulled out his blade too "Yeah! Let her go!" Oscar yelled. "Hmph useless to go against me but Lets see how strong is the destiny child" Seth put a barrier so brad and everyone can't interfere. "Tony! Oscar!" Brad yelled, Brad pulled out his blade and started to hit the barrier trying to get through. Seth created a shadow of himself to fight against Tony and Oscar. The whole black body formed into the shape of Seth the eyes were glowing red, and black aurora was surrounding it. Seth snapped his fingers and the shadow sank into the ground and Dashed towards them, it rose up in front of Oscar and grabs him by his neck "Oscar!" Tony slashed the arm off then kicked the shadow away "You alright Oscar!" Tony yelled. "Yeah" He replied. The shadows arm stretched out and knocked tony to the barrier wall Tony threw his blade and strucked the shadows head. Tony was free and Oscar jumped towards the shadow and kicked Tony's blade more into the head. Tony ran towards the shadow and grabbed his blade and kicked the shadow away. "Impressive…let's see them go against this" Seth started to create a shadow sphere from his hand and it started to get even bigger it was a size of a 6 story high building " No way" Oscar said. Tony's eyes widened. "No! Tony! Oscar! Get out of there!" Brad yelled. "Tony!" Anthony yelled. "But what if I cant!" tony said. "Trust me you can! Remember what I said!" Anthony yelled. Tony thought for a moment and nodded. He closed his eyes and a bright light came out of Tony. Seth grinned. "He is changing." He said. Seth created shadows and sent them after Anthony. Everyone saw the bright light. " Is Tony really changing?" Brad said to himself. Anthony opened his eyes then looked around him the shadows got closer to him, Anthony grabbed his blade and slashed all the shadows coming towards him. The shadows vanished, Anthony looked at the shadow sphere. Seth threw it down at them and Anthony jumped towards the sphere and grabbed a hold of it and started to try to push it back. Seth grinned. " Perfect" Seth disappeared and reappeared beside Anthony, " Here!" Seth created a shadow ball and threw it at him. It hit Anthony, which has weakened his strength. Seth reappeared on top of the Shadow sphere and watched as Anthony struggles to hold it any longer. "He can't hold it much longer!" Cathrine said. " Hang in there" Brad said. The sphere exploded, the smoke was covering the

Barrier, which made it hard to see. A figure got up and it was Anthony, He was still standing. He was breathing hard trying to stand up. Seth was still in the air floating looking at Anthony. Oscar was on his knees looking at the two. Seth created a shadow ball and threw it at Anthony. Anthony was hit by it, which made him change back to Tony. Then Tony fell to the ground. "Tony!" everyone yelled. The barrier vanished. Everyone ran to tony. Seth grinned and disappeared. "Tony!" Cathrine yelled. Cathrine was holding him. Brad looked up and Vicky was in the air still covered by the shadows. "Vicky!" Brad yelled. Seth reappeared next to Cathrine and Tony and took them away "Brad!" Cathrine yelled. Brad turned and saw them disappear. "No!" Brad yelled.

Seth reappeared next to Vicky "Brad!" Cathrine yelled. Brad saw Seth Creating a shadow portal to escape. Brad ran as fast as he could to them, he jumped towards them but they vanished. Brad fell to the ground and got up " No" He said to himself sadly.


	8. The Cliffs

Chapter 8

The cliffs

Everyone walked to brad "Don't worry Brad" Ben said. "C'mon back to the ship." Brad said softly. Everyone went back on the ship to discuss what's next. " So what now Brad?" Oscar asked. Brad still hated himself for what happened. " C'mon don't let it get to you brad. " Ben said. "Leave him alone he lost his will to do anything he's just going to stand there like a coward just because Seth took Vicky, Tony and Cathrine "Marcus said. "Shut up that's not true!" Brad yelled. "Well your acting like it" Marcus yelled. "Shut up!" Brad yelled. Brad walked towards everyone,"ok maybe I have lost my will, and you know what! Cathrine is gone, Vicky is gone, and Tony s gone! Also Seth took Vicky because she can open the black portal! Then Seth took Cathrine! And the worse is that Seth took Tony! And you know why that's the worse? Because Tony is the Destiny Child! His will is to save this world, but mainly his original destiny is to destroy this world by filling the lands with eternal darkness! His First Change is Anthony he's strong and kind and good! Tony can change to him when he has light in him! But the worse Is Antonio the strongest and the most powerful Form He will destroy anything that gets in his way, And Tony can change into him when he has nothing but dark inside of him, He will be able to control darkness around him! And this is all going to happen all because of me! I wasn't fast enough to save them " Brad said. "No it's not over yet! Brad you got to get that through your head you were the one that got us this far, well except for Ben because he drove us here, But anyways we can do it brad you just got to believe in yourself!" Oscar said. Brad looked at everyone "Yeah Its not over yet! Ben! Start your ship! Were flyin around to search for them!" Brad yelled. "Glad to hear it!" Ben yelled. Brad walked to Oscar "Thanks kid" Then brad walked to the front and looked at the view. Oscar walked to Marcus " So yeah where's my 20 bucks huh? I told you I could convince brad but no, you said: "yeah right I bet that I can convince him before you" but no you were wrong! In your face!" Oscar teased. " Here! Just take it and shut up," Marcus said. A week later. "Anything yet? Brad asked " No not yet" Ben replied. "Hmmm where could they be?" Brad said to himself. Then the Alarm sounds "Ben what's going on?" Brad said. " I don't know I'm reading that something Might be at the Cliffs" Ben replied. Oscar Marcus and Marcos comes in the Deck "What's going on?" Oscar said. "This better be important" Marcus said. "There might be something at the cliffs." Brad said. "The Cliffs! That was our home but not anymore ever since the attack" Marcus said. "Could it be Seth, Tony, Cathrine and Vicky?" Oscar asked. "Hopefully" Brad said. "Ben Full speed to the cliffs, were checking it out." Marcus said. "Right" Ben said. The ship flew to the main course to the cliffs. In about 10 minutes Ben flew over the cliffs and landed the ship the sky was grey, and it was raining. Marcos and Marcus looked up in the sky " Brings back memories" Marcus said. Brad looked around and there were shadow long necks they saw brad then they disappeared. "He's here, " He said. " Look there's the path down to the caves," Ben said. Then they followed down the path. They had to cross a wooden bridge But then shadow long necks appeared and started to make the bridge fall by cutting the ropes, Every one ran to the other side everyone fell brad caught Oscar while they were falling he threw him up. Oscar caught his grip on the other side and climbed up. Brad was hanging on to the cliff and Marcos was hanging on to Brad and Marcus was hanging onto Marcos. " Hang on guys!" Oscar yelled. Brad was slipping losing his grip " Brad!" Oscar yelled. Part of the cliff broke off and the three fell down. Oscar looked Down "Brad! Marcus! Marcos!!" Oscar yelled. Oscar was now alone and now has to continue. "I will finish this mission for you" Oscar continued down the path into the caves. Oscar saw Vicky and Cathrine " Vicky! Cathrine! I'm here!" Oscar yelled. "Oscar!" Cathrine yelled. "Please help us get us out of here" Vicky said. Oscar ran to free them, But two shadow long necks appeared, Oscar quickly grabbed his blade and jumped in the air and spinned a 360 spin hitting the shadows with his blade. The shadows vanished. Oscar freed Vicky and Cathrine "Thank you!" Vicky said. "Where's brad and everyone?" Cathrine asked. Oscar stood silent looking away sadly "I'll tell you when we get out of here" Oscar said sadly. The three ran towards the exit.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice from behind, Oscar turned. "Tony!" Oscar yelled. "Hmph Tony's not here" He said. "I'm Tony's third form, Antonio; I'm far stronger than tony and Anthony put together, " Antonio said. Antonio Looked like Tony but more mature like he was humorless. "Please it doesn't have to go this way!" Oscar said. "You weren't destined to do this! You were destined to save this world not destroy it!" Oscar yelled. "Shut up! I was destined to destroy! And to think of it, I was also destined to destroy the ones who stand in my way, and you; your one of them" Antonio's blades appeared. "No! Oscar you must get out of here!" Cathrine yelled. "No! I must stop him!" Oscar yelled. "No! We will hold him off!" Vicky Cathrine and Oscar looked back; it was Brad and the crew. "Guys your alive!" Oscar yelled. "You didn't think a cliff would stop us did you?" Brad said. Oscar grinned. "Go Oscar take the girls out of here!" Marcus said. Oscar nodded. Oscar took Vicky and Cathrine out of there. "Hmph glad you all could make it" Antonio said. Brads eyes widened. "It's Antonio," He said to himself. " Well stop you Antonio!!" Brad said. " Well then what are you waiting for? Stop me" Antonio said. Antonio dashed towards Brad. The crew ran towards Antonio and fought. Antonio was blocking every single hit from everyone even though they all attacked at the same time and surrounded him, Antonio blocks their attacks and pushes them away Marcos started to swing at Antonio but Antonio just dodges every single move then Antonio jumps in the air and kicks Marcos away. Marcus jumps in the air and started to fire at Antonio. Antonio turns and grabs both of his blades and blocks every single bullet then dashes at Marcus and back flips up into the air and kicks Marcus to the wall. Brad and Ben jumps towards Antonio but Antonio threw his blades up high in the air and both of his fists punches Brad on the left side and Ben on the right side, then pushes both of them away. Antonio lands on the ground and catches both of his blades. Brad grabed his blade and dashes towards Antonio. Antonio didn't move he just stood there humor less, Brad tried to stab Antonio but Antonio moved his head to the left and brad missed Antonio, Antonio quickly grabs brads blade and threw him and his blade to the wall " Hmph useless" Antonio disappears. Antonio appeared in front of Oscar, Oscars eyes widened "Hmph I don't think you will be leaving with them" He said. (Wait wasn't he fighting Brad? What happened to Brad and the others?) "I wont let you" Oscar took his blade out "Hmph useless" Antonio grabed his blade and strucked Oscar's blade. The force from Antonio's blade made Oscar go to the ground. Antonio grabed Vicky "Vicky!" Cathrine took out her disks and threw it at Antonio; blades came out from the disks. Antonio blocked the disks with his blade he grabed Oscar then vanished. "No!" Cathrine yelled. Later on everyone was back on the ship discussing what's next.


	9. Trouble at Headquarters

Chapter 9

Trouble at H.Q

"Antonio was like Tony and Anthony put together, He was quick, also the best sword fighting warrior that you've ever known he took Vicky again! And he took Oscar" Brad said, "He's also stronger than both of us put together." Marcos said. "Such incredible strength" Ben said. Seth appeared in the ship "Seth!" Brad yelled. Everyone grabbed his or her weapons, Seth grinned.

" I don't think that's a good idea. " Seth said. "Where are Vicky and Oscar?" Brad yelled. "Vicky is safe, Its Oscar you should be worried about, he is currently at your H.Q." Seth said. "What have you done to Oscar?" Brad yelled. "Oscar? Why don't you go and see." Seth laughed. Seth vanished into darkness. "Ben Quickly to H.Q." Brad yelled. Ben nodded; he drove the ship into the skies. And back to H.Q. At H.Q, everyone ran inside and found Oscar unconscious "Oscar!" Brad yelled. Oscar got up "huh? What happened?" He said. "Are you hurt?" Brad asked. "No I'm fine Antonio took me down in one shot." Oscar said. "I don't get it Seth- he said…but you…sigh never mind your safe that's good enough" Brad said. Seth and Antonio were on top of the cliffs

" Seth is the army ready?" Antonio asked. "Fools…they have fell into my trap" Seth made an earthquake occur and the grounds trembling "Did you guys feel that?" Oscar said, "Yeah what was that?" Brad said. Seth raised both of his arms and demons from the Netherlands rose from the grounds creating thousands of armies of them, "The enemy is near my brothers!" go and eliminate them destroy anything that stands in your way!" Seth yelled the demons cheered and started to march. "Come to the Forest fortress we will bring the fortress in use once again" Seth said then they disappeared. "Guys you got to look at this!" Oscar said. Everyone looked out the door and saw the army of demons rushing towards the H.Q. "C'mon we go to get out of here!" Brad yelled. "Ben ran to the ship to start it "C'mon there getting closer!!" Brad yelled. Cathrine ran to bens ship "Hurry guys!" She yelled. "Brad how long do you think they will get here?" Oscar asked. " In about 45 seconds my friend" Marcus said. "45 seconds!!" Oscar yelled. "Yeah so hurry up and lets get out of here" Marcos and Marcus got on bens ship. "Brad c'mon! What are you waiting for!?" Oscar yelled. " Don't worry about me just go!" Brad said. " Okay I will, but just hurry ok?" Oscar went to bens ship. "Where is it! Where is it?! Oh there it is "Brad grabbed a box like device and put it next to the computer system then he grabbed tape and wrapped it around to the computer system, " Got it! Now for the finishing touches." He said. "C'mon whats taking him so long" Oscar said. "15 seconds left! " Hurry brad!" Cathrine said. "8 seconds" "A little longer" Brad said. "4…3…2…1…" demons were shooting dark energy spheres towards the ship, Ben saw the energy spheres hitting the ship." damn what's taking him so long I have to move the ship the defenses are going down," Ben said. The ship rose up into the air, Got it!!" Brad yelled. Demons started to raid the house; Brad ran up stairs to the airport and he sees the ship leaving "Wait Hey!!! Don't leave!" Brad yelled. Brad ran more down the airport waving his arms. "Guys look its brad!! He's on the air port!!" Oscar yelled. Ben looked and turned

" I don't know if I have time to slow down so he has to try and jump in" Ben yelled. " That's fine!" Cathrine yelled. "Hold on" He said. Demons started to run towards Brad; Brad took out his blade and started to fight against the demons. Cathrine ran down to the elevator down to the exit door, the doors slowly opens Ben was lowering down the ship "What is he doing?" Brad said. "Brad jump!! Catch this rope!" Cathrine yelled. A rope ladder was hanging down and brad started to run towards it demons ran after him then he finally jumped and grabbed the ladder. "Ben go!!" Cathrine yelled to the intercom "Right!!" Ben replied. The ship flew up into the skies and Brad got in the Ship. She looked at brad and brad looked at her. She kissed him, then she slapped him in the face "Don't you ever do that again!! You hear me!?, you could've been killed!! What were you thinking!!?" She yelled. "Gosh don't slap so hard, you'll see, gosh, " Brad said rubbing his cheek. Then the H.Q. exploded along with mostly all of the Demons Cathrine looked at the explosion you planted a bomb didn't you" She said. "Yup, along with those demons" He said. "Oh what can I do without you?" She said. But there were other explosions in different cities thousands of cities were being raided and destroyed creating chaos Demons were taking over. "No!" Brad said. Brad ran to the deck "Ben are you seeing this?" He yelled. "Unfortunately yes demons destroying cities everywhere… they're taking over" Ben said. "Can't we fly down there and go help!" Brad said. "I'm sorry there is nothing we can do we have to fall back" Ben said. Brad looked at the cities sadly and stood silent. Cathrine hugged him from behind. Oscar Marcos and Marcus looked down as well. Ben took the ship high into the skies so no one would spot them. Weeks later, Oscar was putting his head down on the table, " I'm tired of waiting!! We have to find a way to stop all of this!!" He yelled."Yeah but how? How are we going to fight against Seth, Antonio, and the demon army?" Cathrine said. "The army has gone even stronger" Ben said. "I don't know but we got to come up with something before its too late " Brad said. "Yeah so if everyone can fight together, we could stand a chance. "Yeah, the kids right we can do it" Ben said. Everyone agreed.

"Brad train me the way you fight I can be more stronger and able to stand a chance" Oscar said. "Alright" Brad said. Brad trained Oscar for one year taught Oscar everything he knew, then finally, the door opens, everyone looked at the door, they came out of the training room Oscar is now 13 years old. He looked stronger than ever Oscar walked to the middle of the room, "I'm ready." He said.


	10. Destined to fight

Chapter 10

Destined to fight

Ben flies the ship down to the fortress everyone gets ready for battle. Ben fires his missiles at the army of demons that was front entrance everyone jumps off the ship and fights while inside Brad and Oscar were back to back " Oscar! The next room go there!!' He said. Oscar ran to the next room. The room was totally dark the door closed behind Oscar. A spotlight appeared on Oscar. Then another appeared on Antonio. Dark energy was flowing around him "Surprised to see me?" Antonio said. "I have nothing to say to you" Oscar said. " I will stop you Antonio, this ends here," Oscar said. "Hmph Well lets just see for our selfs then" Antonio said, The room light came on showing the floor, the walls, and the roof. Two blades appeared, Antonio started to spin his blades "Well, let's end this" Antonio said. Oscar grabbed his blade and ran at Antonio. Antonio grinned and ran towards Oscar. Antonio's blades were scraping the floor making sparks, Oscar and Antonio fought fiercely non stop Antonio's blade was pushing against Oscars blade "Hmph Someone has been training" Antonio said. " Yeah, trained enough to beat you!" Oscar yelled. Oscar pushed Antonio away, Antonio back flipped into the middle of the room. Seth appeared "It is time to finish him off" Seth said. He raised his right Hand up and dark energy started to gather around Seth's Hand, a dark energy sphere appeared above Seth. He pointed his Hand at Oscar and the sphere went to Oscar, he jumped away from the sphere; the sphere exploded. The force of winds made Oscar flew across the room and hit the wall Seth dashed towards Oscar ready to finish off Oscar, Brad dashed in front of Oscar, and brad blocked Seth's attack "don't be too sure about that Seth" Brad yelled. Seth kicked brad away and threw a shock orb at him, Seth laughed. Brad went to the ground, he couldn't move. "G-go Oscar," He said. "Hmph pathetic…Antonio finish them" Seth disappeared. Oscar grabbed his blade and ran after Antonio "you'll pay for what you've done!" Oscar yelled. Antonio Dashed towards Oscar the two swinged their blades at eachother at the same time creating a spark putting their blades forcing together. Brad looked at the two and saw Tony within Antonio then he went unconscious. Oscar pushed Antonio away, Antonio landed in the middle of the room he raised his hand and crystals appeared above his hand, Antonio put his forward pointing at Oscar, the crystal went straight to Oscar. Oscar dodged every crystal and dashed at Antonio they both started to fight fiercely non-stop Antonio swinged his blade vertically and horizontally and crystals came out of the blade Oscar jumped and kicked Antonio. Oscar grabbed him and threw him up in the air Oscar jumps up to Antonio then uppercuts him then spins a 360 spin kicking Antonio then kick him down to the floor. Oscar lands on the ground " I've finally stopped you" Oscar said. "I wouldn't be too sure of that" Antonio jumps high in the air. Antonio's hand started to have black aurora flowing like flames then he pointed both of his arms at oscar, the black aurora came out of his hand like a beam and aimed for oscar. Oscars eyes widened so he was trying to hold it off "C-cant hold it off much longer!" he said.

" Hmph loser" Antonio created a giant shadow sphere and threw it down at Oscar to finish him off, everything exploded. " Such a pitiful loser" Antonio faded into darkness. Antonio walks towards Seth "Is the black gate ready?" Antonio asked. Seth had his eyes closed, and then he opened them, Vicky was unconscious floating in the air shadows were covering her arms and legs "Soon…the world will come to an end," Seth said. " Thanks to vicky we are able to create the black gate" Seth said. Come were headed to Sabre city ruins," Seth said. They disappeared in the shadow portal that was created by Seth, and reappeared at Sabre City ruins, the city that once was the city of lights. Now it's just a pile of junk destroyed, no one has ever been into the city ever since its destruction years ago, but the main tower of the whole city still stands. Seth pointed to the tower, "That's where we are putting the black Gate" Seth said.


End file.
